1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electronic earpiece device and more particularly, to a customizable audio earpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of audio earpieces that include an ear bud which is configured to be received in the ear of a user of a personal electronic device is well known. While many of such audio earpieces adequately produce sound from playing prerecorded audio content, they come with a standard size ear buds. The ear canal cavity of the ear supports such standard size ear bud during their usage. In particular, a typical ear bud has a fixed stick-shaped support to orient the ear bud within the conchal bowl of the ear.
However, users have varying size of ears with different size of ear canal cavities and conchal bowls. In other words, since no two ears are created equal, the approach of one size fits all is somewhat not ideal. This approach makes the experience of extended listening to a favorite music or audio content sometimes a bit painful and tiring. Likewise, using Bluetooth headsets with cell phones can be cumbersome experience. This is a particular problem where the users either have smaller than normal size ears or have slightly bigger ears with oddly shaped conchal bowls.